Les 5 Légendes: L'Eveil des Maudits
by Vale-Fun
Summary: [ANNONCE AU NOUVEAU CHAPITRE, LIRE SVP] Presqu'une année s'est écoulée depuis que Jack Frost est devenu le gardien de l'amusement. Alors que tout semble parfaitement paisible, une menace se prépare dans l'ombre. Une mystérieuse jeune fille vient demander son aide à Jack. Comment nos héros feront-ils face à la menace que représentent les ennemis, de plus en plus nombreux?
1. Prologue

Bonjour à tous, et merci d'être là :)  
J'ai écrit cette fanfiction (tout du moins le début de cette fanfiction-) assez récemment, et je pense être plutôt inspirée, pour une fois! ^w^  
Elle portera sur Les Cinq Légendes/Rise of the Guardians/L'Eveil des Gardiens, car j'affectionne tout particulièrement ce film, comme la plupart d'entre vous, sinon vous ne seriez surement pas ici!  
J'espère pouvoir satisfaire le plus grand nombre possible d'entre vous avec ceci^^  
Sur ce, je vous souhaite bonne lecture!~

(Mon prologue porte simplement sur la présentation de mon OC, et n'est donc qu'un avant-goût du reste de la fanfiction qui portera bien entendu sur Jack et les autres gardiens! Il est très court, mais comme je l'ai déjà dit, ce n'est qu'un prologue!)

* * *

LES 5 LEGENDES: L'EVEIL DES MAUDITS  
CHAPITRE 1- PROLOGUE

Dans la nuit d'un 11 décembre, une jeune fille courait. Ses pieds chaussés de simples converses foulaient le sol déjà couvert de neige par l'arrivée prochaine de l'hiver. Ses cheveux châtains virant sur le blond et coupés à la garçonne semblait briller, éclairés par la puissante lumière de la pleine lune. Elle courait aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait, comme poursuivie par quelqu'un, ou par quelque chose. Elle arriva hors d'haleine en bordure d'une ville. Un rapide coup d'œil à un panneau sur lequel était inscrit en lettres capitales le nom de la ville dans laquelle elle venait d'atterrir lui appris sa position.

« Burgess... »

Elle souffla le mot, avant de tenter de reprendre son souffle. Elle passerait le reste de la nuit dans cette ville, pour se reposer et reprendre des forces. Elle ne pouvait pas continuer de courir dans son état actuel, ses jambes refuseraient surement dans très peu de temps de la porter plus loin...

La jeune fille s'enfonça donc dans la ville endormie. Quelques lampadaires éclairaient la grande rue, deux ou trois d'entre eux clignotants comme s'ils étaient sur le point de s'éteindre. Quelques voitures circulaient encore, malgré l'heure tardive, surement des travailleurs de nuit se rendant à leur lieu de travail, ou en revenant, se dit la jeune fille. Cette dernière parcourue quelques rues avant de s'enfoncer dans une petite ruelle semblant être un cul de sac. Cela lui sembla parfait, à l'abri des regards, elle ne risquait pas d'être dérangée... Un coup d'œil au sol lui fit cependant comprendre que cet endroit ne serait surement pas des plus confortables. En effet, il était couvert d'ordures et de bouteilles d'alcool abandonnées, certaines vides ou éclatées en morceaux de verre tranchants, d'autres à demi-pleine. La jeune fille grimaça. Non, elle ne pouvait pas dormir ici. Elle sortit donc de la ruelle, et se dirigea vers l'autre-bout de la ville, en bordure duquel se trouvait une forêt. Surement plus confortable que la petite rue, bien que moins abritée des regards, se dit-elle. Elle se décida après avoir poussé un long soupir de s'aventurer dans la forêt.

Cette dernière semblait assez accueillante, bien que plutôt banale. Des arbres, la jeune fille en avait déjà vu des masses depuis sa naissance... Elle avança de plusieurs centaines de mètres dans l'étendue d'arbres dénudés par le froid mordant qui s'était installé depuis quelques semaines déjà dans la ville et ses alentours. Bizarrement, elle se sentait en sécurité, bien que probablement exposée à de nombreux dangers, en plein air comme elle l'était...

Alors qu'elle arrivait dans une clairière qui, de loin, lui avait parue accueillante, elle sentit un étrange malaise s'emparer d'elle. Elle avait l'impression d'être oppressée par une sorte de force invisible. Mal à l'aise, elle s'éloigna de l'étendue d'herbe et de fougères sauvages.

Elle s'installa contre un arbre à quelques dizaines de mètres de là, se roulant en boule pour se tenir chaud. Quelques secondes à peine après s'être arrêtée, ses yeux commencèrent à papillonner, jusqu'à se fermer totalement, plongeant la jeune fille dans un profond sommeil réparateur...

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici!  
J'essaierais de publier les chapitres le plus régulièrement possible, et j'espère vraiment que vous serez le plus nombreux possible à me suivre!  
Et puis, pourquoi pas me donner votre avis en laissant une petite review ? :3


	2. Rencontre surprenante

Bonjour à tous :)  
Merci de prendre la peine de lire le premier véritable chapitre de ma fanfiction, qui, je l'espère, vous plaira ^w^  
Je ne suis personnellement pas très satisfaite de ce chapitre qui, je le trouve, est bien trop court... Je m'en excuse, et je promet de faire des chapitres plus longs à l'avenir qwq Mais j'ai une excuse: je suis fatiguée et je me suis donc dépêché de finir de l'écrire pour pouvoir aller me coucher vite fait bien fait... Eh bien oui, moi j'ai repris les cours cette semaine, et la rentrée, c'es difficile, vous comprenez? qvq  
Sur ce, bonne lecture à vous!

* * *

LES 5 LEGENDES: L'EVEIL DES MAUDITS  
CHAPITRE 2: RENCONTRE SURPRENANTE

Depuis le parc enneigé d'une petite ville aux Etats-Unis du nom de Burgess, on pouvait entendre des cris et des rires d'enfants. En effet, deux petites équipes de jeunes garçons et filles se livraient une bataille de boules de neiges acharnée. La neige volait, en provenance des deux camps. De temps en temps, un enfant se baissait pour ramasser un nouveau petit tas de neige qui viendrait rapidement s'écraser sur le visage ou la veste de son adversaire.

Parmi tous les garçonnets et fillettes se tenait un adolescent qui semblait aux alentours de 18 ans, malgré ses cheveux blancs en bataille. Seuls les enfants présents dans le parc pouvaient le voir, car il s'agissait en effet de Jack Frost, une légende auquel très peu d'enfants croyaient, et ce depuis peu, de plus. Après 300 ans de solitudes, il s'était finalement découvert un premier croyant : Jamie Bennett. Et depuis lors, tous deux s'entendaient comme les meilleurs amis du monde, ce qui était d'ailleurs exact : ils étaient meilleurs amis, et rien n'aurait pu les séparer. Peu après Jamie, un certain nombre d'enfant de la ville de Burgess s'étaient mis à croire en l'existence de Jack Frost, et tous ensembles, ils avaient vaincu le maître des cauchemars, le croque-mitaine lui-même.

C'est ainsi que jouaient le petit groupe de gamins, tous couverts de neige, sous la pluie de boules gelées s'abattant sur leurs têtes. Malgré la morsure brûlante du froid, tous raient aux éclats, car l'amusement régnait en maître sur la joyeuse petite troupe.

Ils jouaient ensembles depuis près d'une bonne demi-heure, lorsque le joyeux esprit de l'hiver les arrêta, sans pour autant cesser de rire. Le sourire fixé aux lèvres, il leur annonça qu'il devait se rendre au pôle nord pour aider Nord avec les préparations pour Noël. Les enfants soupirèrent, et Jamie demanda, d'une voix qui se voulait le plus suppliante possible :

-Tu pourrais rester encore un peu avec nous... ? Rien qu'un tout petit petit peu... ?

Il ajouta, d'un ton le plus attendrissant que sa petite voix d'enfant lui permettait :

-S'il-te-plaît... ?

Jack passa une main dans les cheveux du garçon, et les ébouriffa en souriant encore un peu plus.

-Peut-être une autre fois !

L'enfant sembla quelque peu déçu, et baissa la tête en signe de défaite. L'esprit avait encore une fois gagné... Comme d'habitude, en fait ! Comme pour le réconforter en voyant son dépit, Jack lui promis :

-Hey, ne t'inquiètes pas, la prochaine fois, je resterais autant de temps que tu voudras, et même jusqu'à ce que tu t'écroule de fatigue après tout ce temps passé avec moi !

Jamie releva ses yeux brillants d'espoir vers Jack et le remercia avec empressement... Il semblait vraiment impatient de s'écrouler de fatigue, apparemment, se dit l'esprit de l'amusement avec un sourire encore plus large qu'auparavant.

Il prit son élan et s'envola dans les airs, doucement porté par son ami le vent. Il salua d'un signe de main le groupe d'enfant, et rit encore une dernière fois en attendant la petite Sophie, la sœur de Jamie, commencer à sautiller autour des autres marmots en s'exclamant :

-Hop ! Hop ! Hop ! Lapin !

Après un dernier regard à la petite troupe, Jack s'élança plus haut dans les airs et commença à se laisser filer aussi vite qu'il le pouvait vers le pôle, où Nord devait déjà l'attendre... Il n'aurait surement pas dû s'arrêter jouer avec les enfants, mais après tout, Jack Frost était bien connu pour n'obéir qu'aux seules règles que lui-même s'était fixé, n'est-ce-pas ? Et puis, qu'est-ce qu'une petite heure de retard aurait bien pu faire de mal ? Surement pas grand-chose, s'était dit l'esprit de l'hiver... Il rit de nouveau en pensant à la tête que ferait Nord lorsqu'il arriverait au pôle, avec tout ce retard... Il ferait surement gonfler sa « bedaine » pour tenter de respirer calmement et ne pas s'énerver au point d'étriper le petit esprit... Bah, peu importait, pensa ce dernier.

Il survolait la forêt de Burgess lorsqu'il aperçut une sorte de tâche de couleur noire au cœur de celle-ci. Curieux, il descendit doucement vers l'objet de son attention. En se rapprochant, il put apercevoir une forme plus ou moins humaine, bien qu'actuellement roulée en boule... Il atterrit non loin d'elle et s'avança tout de même assez prudemment vers ce qui semblait être un garçon. Ce dernier paraissait endormi, ce qui ne fit qu'inquiéter l'esprit de l'amusement. Si un humain s'endormait ainsi dans la neige, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau... Sans s'en être rendu compte, il s'était approché de ce qui était maintenant sans aucun doute un _humain_. Il posa doucement sa main sur son épaule, et secoua légèrement le corps endormit du garçon. Il fronça les sourcils en se rendant compte que sa main n'était passée au travers de ce corps qui semblait déjà aux portes de l'âge adulte. Son étonnement fut interrompu par un sursaut du garçon en face de lui. Ce dernier ouvrit les yeux d'un coup et retourna vivement sa tête encapuchonnée de droite à gauche, se demandant dans sa confusion où diable pouvait-il bien se trouver... Il se rendit soudain compte de la présence de l'être aux cheveux blancs se trouvant juste devant lui. Il poussa un petit cri de surprise, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter la stupeur de Jack, qui se trouvait comme paralysé par la surprise du réveil si précipité de l'homme pour lequel il venait juste de s'inquiéter. Celui-ci sembla le reconnaître, et s'exclama d'un air plus que surpris.

-Jack Frost ?!

Le concerné en fronça d'autant plus les sourcils. Non seulement il pouvait le toucher, mais il semblait également le reconnaître ? Mais qui était donc cette personne... Malgré son étonnement, il répondit avec hésitation à la « question » qui venait de lui être posée.

-Heu... Oui... ? Mais-

Il fut immédiatement coupé par l'autre.

-Je te cherchais, justement !

Nouveau froncement de sourcils.

-Que-

-J'ai besoin de ton aide !

Cette fois-ci, l'esprit ouvrit de grands yeux ronds d'incompréhension. Il voulut questionner l'étrange personnage qui se tenait maintenant debout face à lui, d'un air décidé, bien que Jack ne puisse toujours pas voir le haut de son visage toujours encapuchonné. Après quelques instants qui lui permirent de sortir de sa stupeur, il demanda d'une voix qui trahissait son incompréhension actuelle.

-Ah oui... ? Et pourquoi... ? Tu me connais... ? Je veux dire, tu peux me voir, je peux te toucher, tu crois bien en moi, hein ? Ce n'est pas un rêve, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne me souviens pas m'être endormi récemment... Non, ce n'est pas un rêve, alors quoi ?!

Submergé par le flot de question, l'inconnu recula d'un petit pas avant de répondre doucement, presque en chuchotant, trahissant une voix bien plus aigüe que celle qu'avait entendu Jack quelques secondes plus tôt.

-Oui, non, je ne te connais pas vraiment, euh... J'ai entendu parler de toi, en fait... Et... J'aurais vraiment besoin de ton- de votre aide, se corrigea-t-il rapidement. Enfin... Je... S'il-vous-plaît... ?

Jack se trouva quelque peu pris au dépourvus par la soudaine timidité de son interlocuteur. Il répondu d'un air nonchalant.

-En fait, tout dépend de ce que tu comptes me demander... Et, ne me vouvoie pas, ça me donne l'impression d'être vieux !

L'inconnu annonça alors sa requête, d'un air le plus sérieux qu'il était possible de s'imaginer.

-J'aimerais que vous rameniez le sourire à mon village... Enfin, non, pardon... Aux enfants de mon village, parce que... En fait... L'amusement a totalement disparut depuis que des soudaines disparitions d'enfants sont survenues, et... Enfin... J'aurais aimé que tout le monde puisse sourire, à nouveau... S'il-vous-plaît...

Après un instant de réflexion, l'esprit de l'amusement étouffa un petit rire.

-C'est tout ? Ca me demande pas grand-chose, tu sais, pas besoin de me supplier comme ça, ça me met mal à l'aise ! Dis-moi, où se trouve ton village ? Il me suffit de laisser tomber ma neige, et en quelques instants, tous les enfants se retrouveront avec des yeux étincelant d'émerveillement, et s'amuseront dans la neige !

Le garçon laissa pointer un léger sourire, et souffla un timide « merci », avant d'indiquer la position de sa ville natale afin de permettre à l'esprit d'y installer à nouveau l'amusement...

-Mon village... Il s'appelle Sand City... La cité du sable... Et il se trouve en Arizona... Dans le désert.

Plus que stupéfiait, Jack se sentit soudain pris d'une inquiétude qu'il faisait bien de ressentir. Le désert... C'était très chaud, non ?! Comment faire tomber la neige sous un soleil de plomb et au moins 35 degrés...

* * *

Merci à vous qui êtes parvenu en bas de ce chapitre!  
Je compte sur vous pour me laisser votre avis, qu'il soit positif ou négatif, cela permettra de m'améliorer, et c'est de plus toujours motivant de savoir que des gens ont pris la peine de lire mes écrits, et en plus de les commenter!  
Je vous dis à la prochaine pour le chapitre trois!~


	3. Désert

Salut à tous :)

Premièrement, je tenais à remercier PetiteR'eveuse pour sa review qui m'a fait, pour être honnête, un plaisir incroyable!  
Je suis heureuse que le début de cette fanfiction te plaise, mais attends la suite, tu seras comblée ;) Merci d'être la première personne à poster une review sur ma fanfiction ;w;

Les reviews sont toujours sources de joie pour un auteur/une auteure, et je ne suis pas une exception!

A propos de ce chapitre, disons que je le trouve plutôt long pour pas grand-chose... Mais ce que j'ai écrit devait être écrit, et c'est donc ce que j'ai fait, pour le bon déroulement de l'histoire ^w^

Je vous laisse donc sur ce chapitre 3: Désert.

Bonne lecture ^w^

* * *

LES 5 LÉGENDES: L'EVEIL DES MAUDITS  
CHAPITRE 3: DÉSERT 

Le désert. Un lieu des plus chauds imaginable, tout du moins sur la planète Terre. Et de tous les lieux qui existaient, et ce en très grand nombre, on avait demandé à Jack Frost, l'esprit de l'hiver pourtant habitué au froid glacial, de se rendre dans le désert pour y faire tomber la neige, afin de rendre le sourire à quelques gamins.

L'adolescent aux cheveux blancs fixa quelques instants le lanceur de la requête situé en face de lui, d'un air de dire : « non mais tu te fiches de moi, ou quoi ?! ». Mais non, aucune réaction ne put être entrevue sur le visage de son interlocuteur. Contenant un petit rire nerveux, l'esprit demanda.

-Le désert ? Tu parles de ce à quoi je pense ? Tu veux dire, l'endroit où il fait très, TRES chaud ?!

Il insista volontairement sur le « très ». Le garçon en face de lui poussa un léger soupir, et baissa la tête avant de proposer, d'un air dépité.

-Si vous ne voulez pas, tant pis... J'aurais au moins essayé... Je me débrouillerais pour amuser les enfants comme je le pourrais par moi-même...

Jack se sentit soudain comme pris de culpabilité. Comment avait-il pu abandonner si vite ?! Se retenant de se baffer lui-même, il se reprit avec empressement.

-Non, non, je vais t'aider, bien sûr ! Je ne suis pas le gardien de l'amusement pour rien, après tout ! Je vais m'en occuper, je les ferais s'amuser, moi, ces enfants ! Je leur ferais tomber la neige !

Avant même d'avoir fini sa phrase, l'esprit de l'hiver fut gratifié d'un immense sourire de satisfaction de la part de l'inconnu qui s'empressa de le remercier. Mais il y avait tout de même une chose que Jack mourrait d'envie de savoir, et qui le dérangeait quelque peu.

-Et... Je pourrais savoir comment tu peux me voir... ? Je veux dire, tu as l'air d'avoir dépassé l'âge limite de croyance aux légendes... Enfin, tu n'es pas censé croire en mon existence, et il devrait donc t'être impossible de me voir, et je ne suis pas censé pourvoir te toucher...

L'autre garçon sembla froncer les sourcils, bien que Jack ne puisse toujours pas apercevoir son visage caché par la capuche de son sweat trop grand...

-J'ai toujours cru en vous, voyons ! Depuis que je suis enfant, j'ai toujours entendu parler de vous... Ma mère me racontait la légende de Jack Frost, et j'y ai toujours cru dur comme fer ! Mais vous parlez comme si c'était extraordinaire...

Et ça l'est, pensa l'esprit en son for intérieur. Mais il n'interrompit pas l'inconnu, qui continua sur sa lancée.

-Pourtant, j'ai toujours pensé qu'il y avait plein d'enfants comme moi qui croyaient en vous... Je ne me suis pas trompé, n'est-ce-pas ? Je sais bien que je ne suis pas _la_ seule...

Jack tiqua au « _la seule_ ». Attendez... L'inconnu était _une_ inconnue ?! Il la dévisagea d'un air interrogateur, comme s'il attendait une confirmation, qui n'arriverait probablement pas... Elle était vêtue d'un sweat à capuche noir beaucoup trop large pour sa petite et fine taille, et d'un pantalon plutôt court et ample, qui ne laissait qu'entrevoir ses fines chevilles. Il ne pouvait voir ses cheveux ou le haut de son visage cachés par la capuche de son sweat. Il se rendit soudain compte qu'elle avait une voix bien trop aigue pour être celle d'une fille, après tout... Il se traita de tous les noms intérieurement pour ne pas l'avoir remarqué plus tôt et avoir pensé jusque-là qu'il s'agissait d'un garçon... Cela semblait pourtant logique. Le jeune homme de rendit soudain compte que son interlocutrice s'était arrêté de parler et le fixait depuis quelques secondes, comme attendant une réponse de sa part... Il se passa une main dans les cheveux d'un air gêné, il n'avait à vrai dire pas écouté la fin de sa phrase. Mais il se rappelait de l'idée de base du discours de la jeune fille.

-Oui, non, en fait, les seuls enfants qui croient en moi ne le font que depuis un peu moins d'un an, alors, ça m'étonne de savoir que j'avais déjà un- une croyante sans le savoir ! Non pas que cela me déplaise, non, pas le moins du monde, j'en suis franchement heureux, bien que plus qu'étonné, mais je... Euh, merci... ?

La jeune fille sembla sourire, et émis même un petit rire.

-Bah, ce n'est rien, je n'ai fait que croire à ce que ma mère me racontait, ce n'est pourtant pas grand-chose-

-Si !

L'inconnue sursauta, surprise d'avoir été coupée au beau milieu de sa phrase par le jeune homme.

-Si, c'est beaucoup... Ça compte beaucoup pour moi ! J'ai vécu 300 ans dans la solitude, en pensant que personne ne croirait jamais en moi, et que je resterais toujours invisible aux yeux de tous les mortels, alors... Ça me fait chaud au cœur de savoir qu'au moins une personne croyait en moi...

Un doux sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du jeune immortel, alors qu'il baissait légèrement la tête en signe de reconnaissance.

-Je suis heureuse d'avoir pu être utile à quelque chose, et d'avoir réussi à vous rendre heureux, dans ce cas...

-Merci !

L'esprit de l'amusement sourit plus sincèrement, cette fois, les yeux levés vers la jeune fille. Après un petit moment à rester ainsi immobile, il se reprit tout de même pour revenir au sujet principal de la discution.

-L'Arizona, Sand City, c'est cela ?

-Mon village ? Oui...

-Et tu as fait tout ce chemin à pied, juste pour venir me trouver ?!

Le jeune homme ne put contenir son exclamation. L'Arizona n'était pas vraiment la porte à côté de Burgess...

-Je n'avais pas vraiment le choix... Et puis, je ne savais même pas si je vous trouverais ici ou ailleurs, à vrai dire, je n'en avais aucune idée...

-Je... Je vois...

-Mais ce n'est pas grave, j'ai pu voir du pays en voyageant jusqu'ici ! Et puis... J'ai pu voir la neige...

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en prononçant ces paroles.

-C'était la première fois que j'en voyais, et ça m'a... Emerveillé... Et amusé, aussi ! C'est magnifique... Je vous trouve incroyable, et je me sens vraiment jalouse de vous, pour être honnête... Si moi aussi, je pouvais faire tomber ainsi la neige ou faire apparaître la glace à volonté... Cela serait probablement fantastique...

-Et ça l'est ! Mais ce que tu ne sais pas, c'est ce que l'on ressent alors que personne ne peut te voire, c'est... Disons, assez désagréable...

-Oui, mais si je pouvais faire tomber la neige en tant qu'être humain, si non seulement je pouvais posséder der pouvoirs, mais que tout le monde pouvait me voire, ce serait incroyable !

Jack rit de bon cœur face aux propos que lui tenait la jeune fille.

-Mais c'est impossible, voyons, en effet, ce serait probablement génial, mais c'est tout bonnement impossible !

L'inconnue afficha une petite moue boudeuse sur ses lèvres.

-N'empêche que c'aurait été cool...

-Oui, surement ! Mais désolé de briser tes espoirs, c'est impossible, tout du moins dans ce monde !

-Je sais...

Le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs sourit doucement, d'un air qui se voulait compatissant.

-Allez, oublies ça, va... Dis-moi plutôt où, exactement, se trouve ton village...

-Je devrais plutôt vous guider jusqu'à lui, non... ?

-Je t'entendrais peut-être mal, une fois là-haut...

-Là-haut ?

Le garçon pointa le ciel du doigt.

-Bah oui, on ira par les airs, ça sera bien plus rapide, tu ne penses pas ?

-Euh... Si... Probablement... Mais je ne sais pas voler, moi... Bien que j'aurais vraiment aimer, mais bon...

-Je te porterais !

-De quoi ?!

Jack sourit, comme pour prouver ses dires.

-Mais je... Je ne sais pas si... Enfin... Je suis plutôt lourde, vous savez, euh... Si jamais on tombait, par ma faute... Et si jamais quelqu'un me voyait ainsi dans les airs, cela provoquerait un mouvement de panique, et-

-T'inquiètes pas pour tout ça, va !

-Mais je-

-Allez, dis-moi où se trouve ton village...

La jeune fille soupira et finit par donner les coordonnées au jeune homme qui s'empressa de hocher la tête en souriant. Après avoir mémorisé les quelques informations qui venaient de lui être transmîtes, Jack fit signe à l'inconnue de s'accrocher à lui. Après un dernier « vous êtes sur... ? » de la part de la jeune fille, l'esprit de l'hiver s'envola en riant, ses cheveux blancs flottant dans le vent.

L'inconnue ferma les yeux les quelques premières secondes, n'ayant pu empêcher un petit cri aigu de panique s'échapper de sa gorge alors qu'elle quittait le sol. Elle rouvrit doucement ses paupières alors que Jack s'était déjà envolé haut dans le ciel. Elle put apercevoir la ville de Burgess, non loin de là, ainsi qu'un magnifique lac au cœur de la forêt. Elle ne se doutait pas qu'il s'agissait là du lac sur lequel Jack était devenu l'esprit de l'hiver après être mort et avoir été ramené à la vie par un certain homme de la lune... Puis elle aperçut la clairière qui, la veille, l'avait fait se sentir si mal à l'aise... Elle frissonna à cette simple pensée.

Les deux jeunes gens furent rapidement trop éloignés pour ne plus apercevoir la ville, et bientôt, la forêt disparut à son tour, laissant place à quelques champs sur une plaine enneigée. Ils voyagèrent ainsi pendant près d'une petite heure avant d'atteindre l'Arizona. Plus vite qu'un train, s'était dit la jeune fille. Durant tout le petit voyage, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de montrer son émerveillement par des « woah... » des plus sincères. Elle trouvait la vue véritablement incroyable depuis le ciel. C'était surement la première fois qu'elle voyait quelque chose d'aussi impressionnant... C'était encore mieux que la neige. Ou presque...

Jack n'avait pu s'empêcher de sourire, toute l'heure durant, devant l'émerveillement de la jeune fille. Il se rappelait de la première fois que lui aussi s'était envolé... Il avait trouvé cela fantastique, et encore aujourd'hui, après 300 ans, il pouvait dire que le vue depuis le ciel était toujours aussi incroyable... Alors il comprenait pleinement la jeune fille qu'il transportait, il fallait le dire, sans grand effort. Elle n'était pas grande du tout, et également plutôt mince, ce n'était donc pas très compliqué de la maintenir avec lui dans les airs...

Ils arrivèrent au-dessus d'une petite ville qui semblait presque déserte... Jack, qui commençait à transpirer malgré lui -maintenir une température corporelle glaciale sous une chaleur pareille était tout bonnement impossible, même pour l'esprit de l'hiver- demanda à la jeune fille si le village était bien le sien. Elle acquiesça rapidement, et Jack atterrit en douceur aux portes de la ville. Après quelques pas dans la rue principale qui passait le long de quelques bas immeubles, il sentit une sorte de malaise le frapper. Légèrement confus, il jeta un coup d'œil tout autour de lui. Mais non, il ne vit personne.  
La ville était vide, et totalement en ruines...

* * *

Voilà voilà, c'est ici que je m'arrête, je ne sais pas si je laisse du suspense, mais j'ai essayé, c'était mon but, alors j'espère que je l'ai atteint ;w;

Merci à vous d'avoir lu jusqu'ici, je compte sur vous pour me laisser une petite trace de votre passage... Une review par exemple...? S'il-vous-plaît? Je ne mords pas, je promets!

Sur ce, je vous dit à bientôt pour le chapitre 4 de ma fanfiction ^w^


	4. Nouvelle rencontre, moins agréable

_Coucou!_

 _Tout d'abord, je m'excuse d'avoir pris tant de temps à publier ce nouveau chapitre, mais la rentrée en terminale, tout ça, cela m'a vraiment crevée, et je partais me coucher quasiment dès que je rentrais chez moi le soir, alors je n'arrivais pas à trouver le temps pour écrire... Donc voilà, voilà, je m'excuse encore ^^' !_

 _Alors, je réponds aux reviews qui m'ont fait extrêmement plaisir, encore une fois!_

 _JudyOswald: en effet, j'avais pour but de semer le trouble dans vos pauvres esprits en vous faisant penser qu'il y avait un garçon et une fille, ou bien même que la fille était en réalité un garçon... Je suis heureuse d'apprendre que tu trouves mon écriture facile à lire et mon format (nombre de mots) convenable, j'avais peur que cela soit trop court, à vrai dire ^^' . Le chapitre 4, le voilà! Pour tes interrogations, tu obtiendras quelques réponses dans ce chapitre, pour les autres, il te faudra attendre encore un peu, désolée! Le repaire de Sandy... En fait, j'y avais pensé, mais la légende du marchand de sable raconte qu'il vit sur un nuage de sable qu'il lance sur les enfants pour les endormir et leur donner des rêves, voilà, voilà... J'espère que je ne te perdrait pas dans mon univers, en tout cas, j'essayerais de faire le plus simple possible, même s'il faudra bien que je développe certaines choses plus compliquées que d'autres... Je vais aller lire ta fanfiction, également! Merci beaucoup pour ta review plutôt longue qui m'a bien motivée pour écrire la suite, dans tous les cas ^w^_

 _PetiteR'Eveuse: Merci beaucoup, je suis heureuse que le chapitre 3 t'es plu, j'espère que le 4 te plaira tout autant!_

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous!_

* * *

LES CINQ LÉGENDES: L'EVEIL DES MAUDITS  
CHAPITRE 4: NOUVELLE RENCONTRE... MOINS AGRÉABLE

 _La ville était vide, et complètement en ruines..._

Comme pour obtenir confirmation de ce qu'il voyait, Jack Frost se retourna vers la jeune fille qu'il accompagnait. Le visage confus de cette dernière lui fit immédiatement comprendre qu'elle-même ne savait pas, et ne comprenait pas. Elle fit le tour des quelques bâtiments en ruines de ses yeux, mais, ne trouvant aucune réponse à ses interrogations, elle se mit à courir à travers quelques rues, dans un but qui semblait, aux yeux de Jack, bien précis. Il la suivit, quelques peu intrigué. Il n'avait pas parcouru 100 mètres qu'il se sentit soudain comme affaibli. Il réalisa alors qu'il suait à grosses gouttes, et que de son corps s'échappait une sorte de légère vapeur blanche. Les effets du soleil et de la chaleur intense, sans aucun doute... Pris d'un désagréable malaise et essoufflé, le garçon aux cheveux argentés s'adossa contre un mur et se laissa glisser le long de celui-ci, profitant de l'ombre qui lui était ainsi offerte. Inspirant et expirant longuement, l'esprit de l'hiver se rendit compte qu'il avait perdu de vue la fille qu'il suivait. Marmonnant quelques mots inaudibles, il se leva et se dirigea en longeant les murs dans la direction dans laquelle son inconnue avait disparu.

Après avoir parcouru quelques centaines de mètres, il arriva dans ce qui semblait être une sorte de bidonville. Quelques minuscules maisonnettes délabrées paraissaient sur le point de s'écrouler à tout moment. Longeant les peu nombreux murs encore plus ou moins bon état, Jack retrouva finalement la jeune fille qu'il avait perdu de vue quelques minutes plus tôt.

Elle se tenait debout devant un tas de briques retenant prisonniers quelques larges blancs, mais tachés de poussière et de sable. La jeune fille avait laissé tomber la capuche trop grande de son sweat noir sur ses épaules, et elle fixait le tas de ruines qui semblait avoir été une habitation de ses yeux verts clairs quasi-cristallins d'où s'échappaient quelques larmes dont Jack ne connaissait pas l'origine. Ses cheveux châtains-blonds brillaient sous la lumière du soleil qui semblait arroser son visage entier tourné vers le ciel, comme pour demander à celui-ci de lui expliquer ce qui se passait, de répondre à son incompréhension... Quelques sanglots presque inaudibles s'échappaient de sa gorge pour se perdre dans l'immensité et le silence du désert qui avait repris ses droits dans la ville.

Après avoir dépassé le stade de l'étonnement que lui inspirait cette scène, Jack s'approcha doucement de la jeune fille, et, ne sachant que faire d'autre, posa sa main sur son épaule, en signe de réconfort, malgré qu'il ne sache toujours pas la raison du trouble de l'adolescente. Elle sursauta à ce contact, et ses yeux verts brillants d'incompréhension se posèrent sur le visage qui se voulait le plus réconfortant possible de Jack. Ce dernier esquissa un léger sourire, ne tenant pas compte du fait que de la vapeur s'échappait de son corps en plein soleil qui se réchauffait beaucoup trop par rapport à sa température habituelle : gelée. Sans plus s'inquiéter de son état physique pourtant vraiment mauvais, Jack entoura la jeune fille de ses bras, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Surement par pur et simple réflexe... Les deux jeunes restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que la châtain ne se reprenne, afin d'essayer d'expliquer le peu qu'elle savait de la situation à l'esprit de l'amusement, qui ne s'amusait d'ailleurs pas du tout en cet instant.

\- Je... Ici... C'était ma maison... Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi... Tout le monde à disparut... Mes parents... Mes frères et sœurs... Toute ma famille... Et mes amis... Les enfants... Tout le monde... Plus personne n'est là, ils ont tous disparu, tous...

Elle tenta de continuer et d'expliquer plus clairement, mais les sanglots la reprirent, incontrolablement. Ne sachant que dire, ou même tout simplement comment agir, le garçon aux cheveux argentés regarda la jeune fille d'un air gêné, avant de tenter quelque chose pour calmer la jeune fille.

\- Tu... Ils sont peut-être juste partis pendant que tu t'es absentée ? Ils vont surement revenir, j'en suis certain, tu n'as pas à t'en faire !

Jack sourit à la châtain, qui tenta de sourire en retour malgré les larmes roulant toujours sur ses joues, pour venir mouiller le sable de petites taches sombres et humides. Tentant de changer de sujet pour la faire penser à autre chose, l'adolescent demanda :

\- Au fait, tu ne m'as toujours dit ton nom ! Tu sais que je m'appelle Jack Frost, tu sais qui je suis, mais moi, je ne sais même pas comment tu t'appelles... Alors ?

\- Maïa, murmura quasi-inaudiblement la jeune fille entre des sanglots.

\- Hm ?

\- Je m'appelle Maïa, répéta-t-elle légèrement plus fort.

\- Maïa ? Hey, mais c'est super, comme prénom ! Vraiment, j'adore !

Le garçon s'exclama, enthousiaste, obtenant un timide sourire de la part de la prénommée Maïa.

\- Merci...

\- Dis-moi, Maïa, que dirais-tu de retrouver les habitants de ton village, hm ?

\- Mais... Je n'ai aucune idée d'où chercher...

\- Je t'aiderais !

Jack s'exclama de nouveau, un grand sourire éclairant son visage maintenant baigné de sueur. Alors qu'il tendait la main à Maïa, il sentit soudain un désagréable frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Comme pris d'un étrange malaise, il fit quelques pas en arrière, alors que la chaleur ambiante semblait se faire plus oppressante encore. La châtain s'approcha d'un air inquiet et interrogateur de l'adolescent qui se tenait le visage de ses deux mains, lorsqu'un rire étrange et malsain se mit à résonner entre les quelques bâtiments encore debout du bidonville. Un garçon semblant être du même âge en apparence que Jack s'approcha des deux adolescents en ricanant d'un air mauvais. Ses cheveux étaient d'un roux flamboyant, penchant sur le rouge pourpre pour certaines mèches, et coiffés en une coupe assez extravagante. Il portait une simple chemise blanche à manches mi- longues reliées par des bretelles noires à un short noir court et ample. Un grand sourire aux lèvres, l'air rayonnant, il s'approcha en sautillant gaiement de Jack, jusqu'à n'être plus qu'à quelques pas de celui-ci. Du point de vue de Maïa, la présence de cet étrange garçon avait quelque chose de bienveillant, d'accueillant, mais également de dangereux, qui lui donnait envie de fuir. Du point de vue de Jack, le nouvel arrivant dégageait une aura oppressante, étouffante, même, et depuis qu'il était apparu, la chaleur s'était faite de plus en plus lourde. Il se laissa glisser à terre, une désagréable faiblesse s'emparant de ses membres endoloris. Le roux se pencha doucement vers lui, affichant toujours un sourire des plus chaleureux sur son visage.

Brusquement, sans plus témoigner d'aucune douceur, il sait le col du sweat devenu humide de glace fondue de Jack, et colla son front contre celui trempé de ce dernier qui ne put se retenir de pousser un hurlement de douleur due à ce contact des plus désagréables. En effet, la peau de l'étranger était brulante, comme si elle était littéralement en feu. Le sourire du roux disparut soudainement de son visage, laissant place à une grimace qu'on aurait pu dire de dégout, ou de colère, voire même d'un mélange des deux. Ne décollant pas son front de plus en plus chaud de celui gelé de Jack, il prononça le nom de ce dernier d'une voix plus qu'excédée.

\- Jack Frost... Sale petite ordure... J'espère que tu souffres le martyr, enfoiré !

L'esprit de l'hiver hurla de plus belle, alors que Maïa observait la scène, paralysée par la peur soudaine que lui inspirait le roux. Une épaisse vapeur s'échappait du contact de la peau des deux adolescents. Petit à petit, sous l'effet de la morsure douloureuse de la brûlure, Jack commença à sombrer dans l'inconscience, mais la douleur que lui procurait le front de plus en plus brûlant de son opposant le ramenait toujours à la réalité qui ressemblait de plus en plus à un cauchemar duquel on aimerait s'échapper au plus vite pour le gardien de l'amusement. Après quelques longues minutes passées à torturer la personne qu'il haïssait visiblement énormément pour le faire souffrir de la sorte, l'inconnu décolla son front brûlant de celui de Jack qui poussa un dernier gémissement de douleur avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, le corps secoué de tremblements, et le front complètement ensanglanté. Le laissant s'écrouler à terre sans plus de compassion, le roux esquissa un large sourire victorieux.

\- Alors, on fait moins le malin, hein, Frost ?! Tu comptes amuser les enfants l'hiver dans cet état-là ? Ça me semble bien compliqué, tel que sont les choses actuellement ! La seule chose dont les gosses auront besoin lorsqu'il fera froid, maintenant, ce sera de la chaleur du feu, car la neige n'amusera plus personne, et l'amusant de cet immature de Jack Frost disparaîtra !

Ricanant de nouveau d'un air mauvais, il se retourna vers Maïa, qui était restée totalement tétanisée par la peur durant toute la scène.

\- T'es qui, toi ?

Aucune réponse. Il s'approcha lentement d'elle, bousculant au passage le corps inconscient de l'esprit de l'hiver. La jeune ne pouvait contenir ses tremblements paniqués.

\- Hey mais... T'es une simple trouillarde de mortelle ! Bah, tu ne vaux pas la peine que je t'élimine, ce serait une perte de temps des plus inutiles... Alors... Ciao !

Alors même qu'il terminait sa phrase, le roux s'envola doucement dans le ciel, laissant seuls une Maïa complètement désemparée, et un Jack en piteux état...

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu, je vous dit à bientôt pour le chapitre 5!

PS: N'oubliez pas les reviews, s'iouplait! ~


	5. Interrogations

_Salut à tous !~_  
 _Oui, je sais, je suis vraiment très en retard... Et je n'ai aucune excuse !_  
 _Désolée ^w^'''_  
 _Pour la peine, ce chapitre est plus long que les autres, cadeau !_  
 _Non, non, ne me remerciez pas !_

 _Maintenant, je réponds aux gentilles reviews que vous avez eu l'amabilité de me laisser!~ Merci encore !_

 _Swoup : Merci beaucoup, cela me fait vraiment plaisir ^^ Oui, je ne compte pas l'abandonner, ne t'en fait pas !_

 _PetiteR'Eveuse : Merci! Alors, pour répondre à ta question: effectivement, Jack est un esprit, mais cela ne veut pas forcément dire que la température ne peut pas l'atteindre ! Il peut ressentir le chaud, et y est d'ailleurs bien plus sensible que les autres du fait que son élément soit la neige ! Je sais que ce n'est pas beaucoup d'explications, mais j'espère que cela répond tout de même à ta question ^w^_

 _Ryuuke : Merci beaucoup ! Oui, le garçon roux est bel et bien un esprit de feu, bien deviné ! A propos de Maïa... C'est également mon prénom féminin préféré pour tout te dire ! Cela me touche vraiment que ce soit aussi le tien ! Et oui, c'est vrai que beaucoup de bonnes fanfictions sont malheureusement laissées à l'abandon trop souvent... J'essaierais de terminer la mienne, et je pense pouvoir y arriver ^^ !_

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture !~_

* * *

LES 5 LÉGENDES : L'EVEIL DES MAUDITS  
CHAPITRE 5 : INTERROGATIONS

 _Alors même qu'il terminait sa phrase, le roux s'envola doucement dans le ciel, laissant seuls une Maïa complètement désemparée, et un Jack en piteux état..._

Juste après le départ de l'inconnu aux cheveux de feu, Maïa commença à prendre conscience de la situation qu'elle était en train de vivre. Premier problème : Jack était vraiment mal en point, et elle n'avait aucune idée de comment le soigner. Second problème : qui diable était cet étrange individu qui venait de faire irruption dans sa petite ville sans vraiment qu'elle ne sache pourquoi ?

Chaque chose en son temps, se dit la jeune fille dont les cheveux châtains reflétaient des millions de petits éclats dorés sous la lumière intense du soleil. Premièrement, elle devait s'occuper de l'esprit de l'hiver, mais comment faire ? Sa ville était complètement en ruines, où pourrait-elle trouver quoique ce soit qui puisse servir afin de guérir Jack ? Une pensée lui traversa l'esprit. La pharmacie, peut-être qu'il restait quelques bandes de tissus, quelques lotions contre... Les brûlures ? Et du désinfectant. Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers Jack qui semblait suer des torrents de gouttelettes d'eau salée. Il fallait qu'elle le mette à l'abri du soleil...

Maïa se dirigea vers le corps inconscient de l'adolescent, et tenta tant bien que mal de le soulever. Étrangement, il n'était pas lourd du tout, contrairement à ce qu'elle aurait pu penser... Elle ne chercha pas longtemps à comprendre la raison de cette légèreté, et le transporta sur ses frêles épaules d'adolescente d'à peine 1m56... Elle n'était pas très grande, et donc pas très puissante, et elle en avait parfaitement conscience... Malgré tout, elle voulait aider Jack, surement car elle se sentait un peu coupable de son sort... C'était elle qui lui avait demandé de venir dans ce désert, et elle savait pertinemment que le fait que Jack soit un esprit de l'hiver le rendait faible face à la chaleur du désert. Pourtant, désespérée comme elle l'était, elle n'avait pas pris cela en compte et avait tout de même demandé son aide à Jack. C'était pourquoi elle se sentait tant coupable en cet instant. Même si elle savait que c'était tout de même principalement la faute de l'esprit roux qui avait débarqué à l'improviste.

Maïa traversa quelques rues après avoir quitté le bidonville et elle arriva à bout de souffle devant ce qui semblait avoir été une pharmacie dans une autre époque. Sans même frapper à la porte, ayant déjà compris que ce serait inutile, la jeune fille s'engouffra dans la petite boutique qui n'était heureusement pas fermée à clef. De toute façon, la porte était en si mauvais état que la jeune fille n'aurait eu aucun mal à la défoncer. Cette dernière observa la petite pièce en quête de quelque chose sur lequel elle pourrait poser Jack le temps de trouver de quoi panser ses blessures. Quelques étagères étaient remplies de flacons de couleurs et de formes diverses et variées. Un petit comptoir avait été installé dans le fond de la boutique, et quelques fauteuils étaient disposés de chaque côtés de celui-ci, surement pour que les personnes patientant leur tour de passer en caisse s'y assoit. Maïa déposa le corps inconscient et toujours frissonnant de Jack sur un des fauteuils couverts de poussière et visiblement usé par le temps. Elle se mit ensuite à la recherche de tout ce qui aurait pu servir à soigner l'immortel. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard auprès de Jack et s'approcha d'un air inquiet du front de ce dernier. La blessure avait déjà commencé à cicatriser du fait que Jack se trouvait être un immortel, mais la jeune fille qui ne s'en doutait pas n'en fut qu'extrêmement étonnée. Dans tous les cas, elle devait désinfecter la plaie, s'était-elle dit, une infection n'aurait pu q''être dangereuse, même pour un esprit, d'après elle. Elle saisit quelques compresses de gaz qu'elle imbiba d'un désinfectant à la couleur rougeâtre. Elle l'appliqua sur le front blessé de l'esprit en tamponnant doucement, afin de ne pas blesser plus qu'il ne l'était déjà Jack. Une fois son action terminée, elle plaça une autre compresse imbibée de désinfectant sur le front de l'esprit et la fit se maintenir à sa place à l'aide d'une bande qu'elle avait trouvé dans l'arrière du magasin. Ceci fait, elle apposa un morceau de sparadrap provenant du même endroit que la bande à l'arrière de celle-ci afin de faire tenir le bandage autour du crâne aux cheveux blancs de Jack.

Maïa poussa un long et pénible soupir une fois qu'elle eut finit de soigner l'immortel. Elle se perdit dans ses pensées presque immédiatement après s'être assise sur un fauteuil voisin de celui sur lequel reposait le corps inerte de Jack. Ses pensées... Elles étaient trop nombreuses, et douloureuses, comme une nuée de guêpe qui la pourchassait sans qu'elle ne puisse les éviter, ou s'en échapper. Totalement submergée, elle se laissa aller à cette douce torpeur que la réflexion lui offrait.

Elle venait de revenir dans son village, qui avait toujours été le sien, dans lequel elle avait grandis, et vu grandir les enfants dont elle prenait tellement soin. Ces enfants lui manquaient, elle avait été heureuse d'avoir enfin trouvé Jack Frost pour leur ramener le sourire, mais à son retour, il n'y avait plus personne. Tout le monde avait disparu, sans qu'elle n'ait la moindre idée de comment. Étaient-ils partis durant son absence à cause d'une sécheresse ? Non, le vieil homme du bidonville pour qui elle avait tant d'admiration n'aurait jamais voulu quitter sa ville natale, même s'il y avait toujours vécu dans la misère. Il avait fondé sa famille ici, et tenait à son petit bout de désert plus que tout au monde. Il n'aurait pas tout abandonné à cause d'une simple sécheresse, il en avait vu bien d'autres durant sa longue vie... Alors que se passait-il... Et d'abord, n'était-elle pas simplement en train de rêver ? Un petit pincement qu'elle infligea à son propre bras, la faisant légèrement grimacer, lui prouva que ce n'était pas le cas. Oui, un rêve aussi complexe était vraiment improbable, après tout... Elle soupira à nouveau. Elle ne voulait pas vraiment savoir, pour être honnête. Elle voulait juste s'endormir, et tout oublier, elle voulait ne plus se souvenir de tous les événements qui avaient suivis son départ de Sand City.

Toujours perdue bien malgré elle dans ses pensées, elle s'endormit doucement, sans même s'en rendre compte. Le silence régna de nouveau dans la petite pharmacie, entourant chaleureusement deux corps immobiles.

 _Pôle Nord..._

Comme tous les mois de l'année dans l'atelier du Père Noël, les yétis s'affairaient à la préparation des jouets qui viendraient plus tard remplir les pieds de sapins des enfants du monde entier. Quelques lutins traînaient par-ci par-là, s'amusant avec des guirlandes électriques ou grignotant quelques pâtisseries quelconques... Des tas de jouets de couleurs et de natures variées étaient empilés çà et là, attendant d'être distribués dans la nuit du 24 au 25 décembre prochain...

Alors que tout se déroulait dans la plus grande banalité, on entendit soudain un rugissement de rage. Les yétis stoppèrent leurs actions, reconnaissant là la voix de leur patron, soit le Père Noël. Ce dernier venait tout juste de jeter un coup d'œil à une pendule murale accrochée du côté opposé à son bureau de sa pièce personnelle.

Jack Frost, le gardien de l'amusement se permettait une nouvelle fois d'être en retard, quelle impertinence aux yeux du gardien de l'émerveillement ! Celui-ci était assez à cheval sur le timing, et Jack aurait dû arriver au pôle exactement 4 heures plus tôt ! Si l'horaire avait été dépassée de seulement 30 minutes, ç'aurait probablement été moins grave, et bien plus surement un exploit pour ce garnement d'esprit ! Mais non, cela faisait maintenant 4 heures que Nord attendait la venue de l'esprit... Dans d'autres circonstances, il aurait pu s'inquiéter pour le jeune homme, mais aucun danger ne le menaçait actuellement, et cela faisait maintenant presqu'un an que Pitch avait été vaincu. Non, rien n'aurait pu venir à l'encontre de Jack, si ce n'était sa flemmardise et son envie de s'amuser naturellement présente chez lui ! C'était pourquoi le Père Noël s'énervait et pestait contre le jeune immortel depuis près de deux heures déjà.

Bien sûr, il aurait pu se téléporter à l'aide d'une de ses boules magiques à Burgess, où devait surement se trouver le gamin que représentait à ses yeux Jack Frost. Mais il avait préféré l'attendre « patiemment ». Malheureusement pour l'esprit de l'hiver, Nord n'y tenait plus, et, attrapant une boule dans une des larges poches de son manteau, il la projeta devant lui en prononçant d'une forte voix le nom de la ville de Burgess. Quelques minutes à peine plus tard, il se trouvait à l'entrée de la ville, et put immédiatement apercevoir les personnes qu'il cherchait. Jamie et sa sœur qui revenaient visiblement d'une belle bataille de boules de neige. Les deux enfants riaient gaiement tout en marchant sur la route de leur maison.

Dès qu'ils aperçurent le Père Noël qu'ils reconnurent immédiatement, ils coururent vers ce dernier, et la petite Sophie sauta au cou du grand homme. Ce dernier semblait assez gêné. Il n'avait pas pensé au fait qu'il n'était pas censé se montrer aux enfants en dehors de la période de Noël... Trop tard. Il serra la petite fille de ses larges bras et la reposa le plus doucement possible à terre. Le petit Jamie, maintenant âgé de dix ans le fixait en arborant un large sourire, qui réchauffa immédiatement le cœur du vieux gardien, lui faisant presque oublier sa colère. Sans cesser de sourire, il demanda doucement aux deux enfants s'ils avaient vu Jack dans les parages. Ce fut Jamie qui répondit le premier, d'un air plutôt étonné.

-Jack ? Mais il est partit il y a au moins deux heures... Si ce n'est pas plus ! Il a dit quelque chose comme 'Je dois aller aider le Père Noël', ou quelque chose comme ça... Donc il est parti avec toi, pas vrai ?

-Oh... ? Justement, je l'attendais il y a de cela quatre heures, mais je n'ai reçu la visite d'aucun petit garnement depuis !

Il grommela volontairement la fin de sa dernière phrase, de son gros accent russe qui fit doucement frissonner le petit garçon qui reprit d'un air quelque peu énervé, cette fois-ci.

-Alors il a mentit ? Il n'est pas partit avec toi ? Il s'en est allé avec d'autres enfants qu'il préfère à nous, c'est ça ? Je le savais, Jack nous a mentit, on est pas ses préférés !

Nord ouvrit de grands yeux –tout du moins plus grands que d'habitude- en entendant les paroles de l'enfant.

-Mais non, pas du tout, ce n'est pas du tout le genre de Jack de mentir comme cela, et jamais il ne te trahirait, parole de Père Noël !

En prononçant ces paroles, Nord tapota fortement sa ''bedaine'', comme pour prouver par cet acte qu'il ne mentait pas. Et le petit garçon le crut d'ailleurs immédiatement.

-Oui, c'est vrai...

-Bon, alors je vais aller le chercher et il nous donnera des explications à tous les deux, d'accord ?

Jamie hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.

-O.K !

Avec un grand sourire, le Père Noël s'éloigna doucement de l'enfant qui, avec sa petite sœur, le salua d'un signe de main. Le gardien lança une nouvelle boule magique et se retrouva à nouveau dans son bureau, mais dans un état bien moins énervé que celui dans lequel il se trouvait quelques minutes plus tôt. Soudain extrêmement inquiet, il se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la salle du globe.

* * *

 _Merci à vous d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout !~_

 _Je pense poster le prochain chapitre le week-end prochain ou le suivant !_

 _Alors, à la prochaine !~_


	6. Euh, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

_Salut tout le monde!_

 _Oui, je sais, deux mois d'écart avec le dernier chapitre, c'est peut-être un peu beaucoup... HM. Pardon...? qwq Je suis un peu -beaucoup- débordée avec le lycée, le bac qui approche, et la dose de boulot assez énorme que je dois fournir pour rester au niveau, alors, je n'ai pas énormément de temps pour écrire... Malheureusement-_

 _Mais vous savez quoi? Ce chapitre est plus long que d'habitude, cadeau d'excuses ! Oui, je sais que ce n'est pas suffisant, mais bon, je peux pas faire grand-chose d'autre, à part peut-être envoyer des hug virtuels à tous les lecteurs qui auront l'occasion de lire ce chapitre ! Merci à vous !_

 _Et maintenant, je réponds aux adorables reviews qui ont été postées sur le chapitre précédent ^w^_

 _PetiteR'Eveuse : Merciii ! ^w^ Effectivement, on découvrira des éléments supplémentaires sur le personnage de Maïa tout au long de la fic, et je pense que tu obtiendras déjà quelques détails dans ce chapitre-ci !_

 _CHOD17 : Désolée d'avoir été si longue à poster la suite, vraiment, mille fois désolée ~ Mais voilà, elle est finalement disponible ^w^_

 _Bonne lecture !~_

* * *

LES 5 LÉGENDES : L'EVEIL DES MAUDITS  
CHAPITRE 6 : EUH... QU'EST-CE QU'IL SE PASSE ?

« Hey, Sun', attends-moi un peu, j'arrive plus à te suivre ! »

Sur une dune de sable brûlant sous la chaleur écrasante du soleil, deux enfants probablement âgés d'une dizaine d'années aux cheveux dorés galopent, foulant de leurs petits pieds agiles le sable, laissant tourbillonner derrière eux quelques projections granuleuses. La fillette rit aux éclats et semble poursuivre le garçon qui a pourtant une bonne dizaine de mères d'avance sur elle. Cette dernière ne semble pas se décourager pour autant le moins du monde, et paraît même s'enthousiasmer de plus en plus à mesure que l'autre enfant s'éloigne.

« J'vais t'rattraper, frérot ! »

Seuls au milieu du désert brulant, deux gamins s'amusent et rient aux éclats, sans jamais s'arrêter de courir, dans cette immensité de sable à perte de vue.

Et d'un coup, le noir.

« Sun'... ? »

Une voix aigüe peut être entendue, celle de la fillette.

« Sunako... ? »

La voix se fait plus forte, et suppliante.

« Hey, c'est pas marrant... Qu'est-ce que c'est... ? »

La voix de l'enfant semble s'élever de nulle part, dans une immensité sombre et sans fin.

« Sunako... C'est pas drôle ! Rends-moi le soleil... Rallume-le ! J'suis pas en train de rire, Sun' ! »

Quelques sanglots étouffés s'échappent de la gorge de la petite, et sa voix se brise.

« Ramènes le soleil... Sun'... »

Le bruit sourd d'un corps qui s'écroule au sol se fait entendre, suivit de nouveaux sanglots étouffés, et bientôt de plus en plus nombreux et forts, et d'un cri poussé par la fillette désespérée, à s'en arracher la gorge.

« Sunako ! Frérots ! »

oOoOo

Maïa se réveilla soudain en sursaut, et remarqua qu'elle était couverte de sueur. Inspirant et expirant doucement et lentement pour calmer sa respiration et les battements affolés de son cœur. Après quelques secondes passées à tenter de se remettre de ses émotions, la jeune fille baissa son regard vers le sol poussiéreux sur lequel reposaient ses pieds toujours tremblants. Ses pieds... _Ses petits pieds agiles foulant le sable, laissant tourbillonner derrière eux quelques projections granuleuses...  
_ Maïa sursauta. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que cet étrange rêve qu'elle venait d'avoir ?!

« _Sunako !_ »

Sunako ? Qui c'était, celui-là ? Un ancien ami à elle ? Un gamin avec qui elle avait joué enfant ? Un des gosses dont elle s'était occupé au village ... ?

 _« Frérot ! »_

Frérot ? Pourquoi l'avait-elle appelé ainsi ? Elle n'avait pas de frère répondant au nom de Sunako... Mais d'ailleurs, comment s'appelaient ses frères et sœurs, au fait ? Elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir. Surement un simple trou de mémoire passager dut au fait de la panique qu'elle ressentait actuellement... Mais elle était persuadée qu'elle n'avait pas de frère du nom de Sunako.

La châtain fixait le sol, perdue dans ses pensées et ses interrogations qui l'assaillaient de nouveau brutalement. Une fois encore, elle voulait s'échapper de ses pensées, oublier cet étrange rêve, oublier ce « Sunako » qui osait se faire passer pour son frère non, elle ne se ferait pas avoir par cet inconnu qui faisait ainsi irruption dans ses rêves sans aucune autorisation, non mais ! L'indignation pour le moins étrange que s'était mis à ressentir Maïa la fit sortir de ses pensées pour revenir enfin à la réalité. Elle secoua la tête pour chasser toutes ces idées qu'elle trouvait puériles, stupides et inutiles, et jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour d'elle. Elle était toujours dans la petite pharmacie, mais il faisait sombre, à présent. La nuit avait dû tomber... Et Maïa détestait la pénombre. Elle frissonna légèrement, et fouilla rapidement dans la grande poche de son large sweat noir pour en sortir un briquet qu'elle avait prit soin de toujours conserver sur elle, « au cas où ». Créant une petite flamme qui jaillit du briquet, Maïa put percevoir les objets l'entourant. A côté d'elle, les quelques produits qu'elle avait utilisé pour soigner Jack dans l'après-midi. Le garçon reposait toujours sur le fauteuil non loin d'elle, le visage pâle comme jamais, et le lent mouvement de sa poitrine comme seul indicateur qu'il était toujours en vie.

La jeune fille s'approcha du corps inerte, et s'attela alors à la tâche de défaire le bandage qu'elle avait pris soin de mettre en place plus tôt. Détachant délicatement le petit morceau de sparadrap, Maïa s'attarda sur la blancheur des cheveux du garçon. Un rayon de lune traversait l'un des trou du volet de la fenêtre la plus proche pour se poser doucement sur la chevelure aussi blanche que la neige de l'esprit. On aurait dit qu'elle brillait, sous la douce lueur bleutée. Un timide sourire de sérénité s'installa sur le visage de la jeune fille, tandis qu'elle continuait de d'ôter la bande de tissu du crâne du jeune homme.

Quelle ne fut sa surprise lorsqu'elle put constater que la brûlure qui semblait pourtant d'une gravité extrême quelques heures plus tôt avait pratiquement disparu à présent, laissant place à une simple petite marque rouge témoignant de l'ancienne blessure ! Retenant une exclamation qu'elle eut bien du mal à contenir, la jeune fille ne put que constater le fait, sans en comprendre la raison, qui était bien évidement le fait que Jack était un immortel...

Ne sachant trop comment réagir, et surtout, que faire à présent, Maïa déposa à terre le matériel qu'elle avait sorti pour soigner Jack. Elle se redressa pour ensuite se laisser tomber sur son propre fauteuil. Elle jeta un nouveau coup d'œil vers le corps inanimé du jeune homme. Ne pouvant guère faire plus pour le moment, elle soupira longuement avant de fermer les yeux pour tenter de se rendormir. On disait que la nuit portait conseil, et bien, elle allait dormir. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à se laisser doucement tomber dans les bras de Morphée, sauta sur ses deux pieds à l'ouïe d'un grand fracas visiblement provoqué par au moins un tremblement de terre vu le bruit incroyable qui fut produit à cet instant... Tentant de percevoir la cause du vacarme, Maïa essaya d'habituer sa vue à l'obscurité. Elle put alors distinguer les formes qui semblaient celles d'un géant, ou d'un colosse énorme et rond, ou quelque chose du genre, qui venait juste de rouler droit dans une étagère remplie de fioles qui n'avaient pas tardé à vider leur contenus improbables sur l'étrange « créature ». Un grognement sourd émanant de l'autre côté de la pièce fit sursauter la jeune fille qui se retourna immédiatement vers la source du bruit. Un second géant qui semblait avoir de grandes et longues oreilles plantées sur le crâne à la manière d'un lapin se frottait le front et paraissait vraisemblablement très agacé. _Pas bon, ça,_ s'était dit Maïa, _pas bon du tout..._ Tentant de fuir à reculons vers la porte de sortie de la boutique qui lui semblait désormais bien plus inquiétante que plus tôt dans l'après-midi, alors que le soleil luisait d'une lueur rassurante dans le ciel, et laissait filtrer ses rayons par l'entrebâillure de la porte et de ses volets abîmés et mal fermés, la jeune fille percuta violemment une nouvelle créature qui émettait une douce lumière dorée dans le noir de la nuit. Sonnée par le coup à l'arrière du crâne qu'elle venait de s'auto-infliger,Maïa fit quelques pas sur le côté, avant de vaciller dangereusement vers l'avant, immédiatement rattrapée par une quatrième créature qui flottait dans les airs grâce à ce qui semblait être une paire d'aile d'oiseau, qui battait si vite qu'on pouvait à peine les percevoir. Pourtant, son corps était tout à fait humanoïde, malgré le fait qu'il était complètement couvert d'une quantité incroyable de petites plumes multicolores. Cette vision pour le moins étrange fut ce qui acheva la jeune fille qui sombra doucement dans une inconscience bienvenue, toujours maintenue par les bras frêles mais malgré tout assez puissants de la créature ailée. Celle-ci s'empressa d'appeler ceux qui devaient être ses camarades, à la familiarité avec laquelle elle prononça leurs prénoms respectifs.

-Bunny ! Nord ! Sab ! Venez voir par ici !

Un grognement mécontent lui répondit.

-Où ça ? On y voit rien ici, bon sang, les gars !

Quelques filets de ce qui semblait être du sable lumineux se rependirent alors dans la pièce qui en fut immédiatement éclairée. La femme oiseau remercia le petit homme de sable légèrement rondelet d'un large sourire, et ce dernier se rapprocha d'elle d'un air heureux d'avoir pu se rendre utile. Il fut rapidement rejoint par un grand homme rond vêtu d'un long manteau rouge et d'un chapeau à la russe, et d'un lapin haut d'un bon mètre quatre-vingt cinq équipé de deux boomerangs attachés dans son dos.

Les quatre curieux individus se réunirent autour de la jeune fille inconsciente maintenue par la femme volante. Aussitôt le temps d'hésitation écoulé, les questions fusèrent.

\- C'est qui ?

-Est-ce qu'elle va bien ?

-Où est Jack ?

Alors que l'homme au ventre rond et le lapin géant posaient leurs questions à la femme oiseau comme si elle en savait plus qu'eux, le petit homme de sable qui avait reconnu la silhouette d'un certain esprit de l'amusement sans mouvement sur un fauteuil non loin du petit groupe s'acharnait à le signaler aux trois autres individus qui semblaient en plein débat. Ne trouvant aucun moyen d'attirer leur attention, il lança un gros jet de sable sur ne étagère remplie de fioles en tous genre qui ne tardèrent pas à s'écraser dans un bruit de verre brisé et de liquide s'étalant au sol. Les trois autres personnages stoppèrent tout mouvement pour poser leur regard sur le petit home qui, d'un air mécontent d'avoir été ainsi ignoré, leur indiqua du doigt le fauteuil sur lequel reposait le corps frêle de Jack Frost, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un pouce. L'homme à l'allure de vieux russe s'approcha de ce dernier comme pour s'assurer que c'était bien lui. Il fut rapidement imité par les deux autres, puis il releva les yeux vers l'homme de sable et déclara d'un air réprobateur.

-Sab, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit plus tôt !

Le dénommé Sab soupira d'un air exaspéré puis rejoint le petit groupe autour du corps de l'adolescent aux cheveux blancs. D'un geste qui traduisit son inquiétude, le russe tapota du doigt la joue de Jack qui ne cilla pourtant pas du tout. Tous se regardèrent alors d'un air inquiet, tout en zieutant furtivement le corps de l'adolescente aux cheveux châtain qui était également immobile. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé, à la fin ?!

oOoOo

 _Quelques heures plus tôt, pôle Nord, salle du globe..._

Nord arriva dans la salle du globe d'un air inquiet. Sans hésiter, il poussa la commande à aurores boréales d'un geste déterminé afin de réunir les autres gardiens. Et peut-être que, par chance, Jack les rejoindrait. Cela aurait tout arrangé, et, pour sur, le père Noël lui aurait passé un énorme savon qu'il n'aurait pas été près d'oublier ! Mais, manque de bol, rien n'était jamais simple avec le gardien de l'amusement...

Après quelques minutes d'attente, Nord vit apparaître Fée et Sand, arrivant de l'extérieur de l'atelier, très vite suivis de Bunny, qui sauta hors d'un de ses terriers directement dans la salle du globe qui, en se reformant, laissa pousser comme par magie (et c'était d'ailleurs le cas, donc, _par magie_ ) une petite fleur aux pétales roses. Pas question de passer par l'extérieur et donc par la neige pour le grand mais frileux lapin australien !

Une fois que les quatre gardiens furent réunis, et Jack Frost ne faisant visiblement pas son irruption dans la salle, Bunny posa la question qui brûlait les lèvres de Fée et Sab.

-Hey, camarade, pourquoi nous avoir réunis aujourd'hui ? Un problème avec ta production de cadeaux ? Besoin d'aide, peut-être... ?

Il demanda, d'un air moqueur volontaire. Nord secoua négativement la tête de gauche à droite.

-Non, mes yétis sont au top, mais merci quand même, Bunny !

L'intéressé leva un sourcil d'un air interpellé.

-Alors, pourquoi sommes-nous réunis ici ? Tous...

Un instant d'hésitation put être entrevu chez le lapin australien avant que celui-ci ne demande.

-Hey, où est le gamin ? Il ne loupe jamais une occasion de me mettre les nerfs en boule, d'habitude !

-Justement, répondit le père Noël, c'est pour cela que je vous ait convoqué, en fait. L'un de vous l'a-t'il croisé ces derniers jours ?

Trois mouvement négatifs de tête lui répondirent.

-Pourquoi ? Est-ce que quelque chose lui est arrivé ? Il a des problèmes ? Demanda Fée d'un air trahissant une inquiétude grandissante.

-Je n'en sait rien, mais si jamais c'était le cas, j'aimerais qu'on le retrouve avant que quelque chose de vraiment grave ne se produise...

Les trois autres hochèrent la tête en signe d'approbation, et Bunny grogna, quelque peu mécontent.

-Il faut toujours qu'il nous apporte des ennuis, celui-là...

Pourtant, malgré son exaspération visible, le lapin australien n'en restait pas moins inquiet. Malgré toutes les misères que lui faisait subir cet idiot de Jack Frost, Bunny le considérait un peu comme un petit frère, en quelque sorte, même s'il ne le laisserait jamais entrevoir... Lui-même mourrait d'inquiétude en cet instant. Il était vraiment anormal que Jack ne réponde pas à l'appel du père Noël. Même si l'esprit de l'amusement n'en fait toujours qu'à sa tête, et qu'il préférait très largement sa liberté à son rôle rôle de gardien, il n'aurait jamais tenté de ne pas répondre à l'appel urgent que représentaient les aurores boréales.

Le père Noël fit rapidement le tour des regards des trois autres gardiens, qui étaient tous emplis de détermination, bien que celle de Bunny soit un peu plus cachée que celles des autres, mais tout de même perceptible à l'étincelle qui animait son regard. Nord hocha la tête d'un air satisfait avant de déclarer de sa grosse voix à l'accent russe très prononcé.

-Très bien, alors, je me suis dit que nous pourrions demander au vent de nous indiquer la position de Jack ! Il répète sans cesse que le vent est son meilleur ami et que c'est uniquement grâce à lui qu'il peut voler !

Bien que quelque peu indécis, les trois autres hochèrent la tête.

-Oui, mais... Comment est-ce qu'on parle au vent ? Demanda Fée, alors qu'on point d'interrogations formé de sable apparaissait au-dessus de la tête de Sab et que Bunny roulait des yeux d'un air déconcerté.

Nord hocha les épaules.

-Alors là...

Bunny se dirigea alors vers une fenêtre et ouvrit l'un des deux battants avant de hurler au vent qui fouettait son visage et faisait s'agiter ses poils bleus-gris.

-Hey, toi, le vent ! Il est où, Jack ?

Dans une situation différente de celle actuelle, la scène aurait pu être risible, et si Jack avait été présent, il n'aurait sans aucun doute pu retenir ses gloussements moqueurs. Effectivement, rien ne répondit à l'appel du lapin de Pâques, si ce n'était peut-être un silence gênant qui le fit rougir jusqu'aux moustaches. D'un air agacé, tentant de camoufler sa gène évidente, Bunny claqua la fenêtre avec violence, avant de revenir vers les trois gardiens qui le fixaient tous avec étonnement. Le rouge lui monta encore plus au visage alors qu'il s'en apercevait.

-Bah quoi ? Lâcha-t'il avec énervement. Au moins, j'aurais essayer ! Tss...

Fée retint un léger rire, mais, par respect pour l'embarras de son ami, s'en abstint.

Alors que tous se mettaient à fixer chacun un point fixe différent dans la grande pièce afin de trouver une quelconque solution, un fin courant d'air provenant de la fenêtre que Bunny avait claqué sans vraiment refermer, quelques secondes plus tôt, vint semer le désordre dans le sable que Sab produisait pour illustrer sa réflexion. Avant de disparaître, les grains de sable dorés formèrent cinq mots, Sand City, Arizona, Etats Unis.

Les quatre gardiens se regardèrent d'un air déterminé, et Nord sortit sans plus attendre une boule à neige d'une des grandes poches de son manteau rouge. Il la secoua avant de souffler doucement.

-Jack Frost, Sand City, Arizona...

Il projeta la boule à neige à terre, et celle-ci roula à quelques mètres des gardiens avant de laisser apparaître une sorte de tourbillon multicolore qui était bien sûr un passage magique vers la ville indiquée par le sable de Sab qui avait maintenant disparut.

Les quatre légendes se dirigèrent d'un air déterminé vers le tourbillon, et y disparurent avant qu'il ne se referme derrière eux.

oOoOo

 _Retour au présent, Sand City..._

Les quatre gardiens de l'émerveillement, de l'espoir, de la mémoire et des rêves étaient totalement déboussolés. Devant eux était étendu le corps inerte de leur ami Jack Frost, et, dans les bras de Fée reposait une jeune fille inconnue et inconsciente qui devait surement en savoir bien plus qu'eux...

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici !_

 _A toi, lecteur ou lectrice génial(e), ce serait super motivant de voir un petit commentaire de ta plume apparaître ici, alors, qu'il soit pour féliciter, poser des questions (auxquelles je réponds toujours !), ou encore pour critiquer les points qui ne vont pas de cette fic, n'hésite pas ! Ce serait super sympa de ta part ^w^_

 _Je vous dit à bientôt, et vous préviens d'avance que je ne fixe pas de date pour la suite, étant donné que je n'ai aucune idée de quand je pourrais la publier... Mais j'essayerais de faire aussi vite que possible, promis !_

 _Je vous aime_


	7. ANNONCE

ANNONCE

 _J'ai, comme vous pouvez le constater, quelques difficultés à écrire la suite de cette fanfiction._

 _Pour ne rien vous cacher, je ne suis plus autant « à fond » dans le film Les 5 Légendes que lorsque j'ai commencé à l'écrire... Et donc, écrire sur ce film est vraiment très difficile pour moi… J'espère que vous comprenez! Sachez que j'ai vraiment honte de ne rien pouvoir écrire..._

 _Je sais que certains d'entre vous attendaient la suite, mais… Excusez-moi !_

 _Je sais aussi que je n'ai pas énormément écrit, et tout et tout, mais… Ecoutez, j'ai une proposition !_

 _Une collab', oui, c'est cela !_

 _Si l'une d'entre vous désirerait écrire un chapitre, qu'elle se prononce !_

 _J'annoncerais en début de chapitre votre nom d'auteur, ferais un petit commentaire sympa'toche sur votre chapitre, et la suite vous appartiendras !_

 _Bon, après, vous êtes intéressées ou pas, c'est uniquement à vous de voir…_

 _Si vous vous y mettez à plusieurs, cela pourrai être vraiment intéressant, je pense !_

 _Je vous communiquerai une brève ébauche d'un plan pour la suite si vous le souhaitez. ^^_

 _Si vous êtes intéressée par ma proposition, PM-moi ! ^^_

 _A bientôt, j'espère !_


End file.
